A number of conventional sauna baths have been proposed with a public bath tub.
These types have been proposed in Korean patent publication No. 690/86 and Korean Utility Model Publication No. 1296/88.
In the conventional prior art baths, however, their function was limited as sauna baths only.
Thus, ancillary shower and attendant facilitates were required so that the equipment costs were excessive.
In the conventional baths, a far infrared rays rod heater is arranged at the top end of the equipment. Therefore, radiation to all of body of the user was not possible and thermal efficiency was not efficient.
Furthermore, the applying of far infrared rays rod heater results in electric leakage and equipment defects in the steam sauna. In addition, steam produced from the steam heater changes to water drops and flows to the lower vessel which is too small to drain water. The water inlet for the steam heater also causes problems. The thermal blower of the lower end of the container was used to drying for the laundry only. The steam of the inner space of the container causes additional problems.